Fanfictions that never got round tobeing Fanfictions?
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: Okay..these are some Fanfiction ideas that never really got developed so...here they are...in roleplay form 1: Madam Red comes back as a demon 2: Undertaker pays a visit to the dispatch 3: Black Butler Shinigami go to the Ouran Host Club Characters: Grell, William, Scarlet, Ronald, Harley, Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Undertaker, Andy, Haruhi and Nekozowa
1. Snippet 1 - Scarlet's lockdown

**A list of a few Fanfiction Ideas that never really amounted into anything. So I typed them up in roleplay form as I do with all my fanfic ideas at first. **

**Fanfiction Snippet 1:**

_(Madam Red has returned as demon and has been causing A LOT of trouble. Since Scarlet was so close to Madam Red before she died, she is unable to see through her schemes. So Angelina is using her to get to what she wants. Everyone else can see this, including William who decides to put Scarlet on lockdown before Madam Red decides to get rid of her for good)_

**William:** Well Mr Knox and I will take our leave now...(heads to the door)

**Ronald:** Right...

**Scarlet:** Willy! (Follows him) Where are you going?!

**William:** (Stops and glances at Scarlet for a moment) To find that demon who has caused all this mess...(begins walking to the door again)

**Scarlet:** (Grabs his jacket sleeve) I'm going with you!

**Grell:** Scarlet...(bites lip)

**William:** (rolls eyes and tugs his arms free) No...You're not...

**Scarlet:** You can't stop me! If you are going to see Madam Red, then I am too! (Storms to the exit)

**William:** (sighs in irritation) We will see about that...(picks Scarlet up and slings her over his shoulder)

**Andy: **(shudders) I-I think he can...

**Scarlet:** William! (Flails her arms and legs to get free) PUT ME DOWN!

**Grell:** Will! (Glares) Watch how you're handling her!

**William:** Be quiet, Sutcliff...(Carries her to their bedroom and tosses her onto the bed before walking out of the room)

**Scarlet:** (gets up and rushes to get to the doorway) William T Spears! Don't you dare leave me in he-

**William:** (slams the door and locks it)

**Ronald:** Three...two...o-

**Scarlet:** WILL! (Kicks the door and tugs at the handle) LET ME OUT NOW!

**William:** (Sighs then turns to Andy and Grell, grabbing them by their collars) . .DOOR...Nobody goes in...And she DEFINITLY doesn't go out...understood?

**Andy:** (gulps and nods) Y-yes, Mr Spears...

**Grell:** (rolls eyes) Yes, Will...This is my sister afterall...

**William:** Good...(lets go of them and adjusts his glasses) Mr Knox?

**Ronald:** Yeah, Senpai?

**William:** We must get going if we are to find the demon...(walks to exit) Hurry up and follow me!

**Ronald:** (nods and follows him)

**~X~X~X~**

**Grell: **(Laying on the sofa outside the bedroom, staring at the ceiling in boredom)

**Andy: **(Reading a book Scarlet gave him on how to be "less shy")

**Grell: **(groans and sits up swiftly, folding his arms in a pout) It's been three hours! Where have Will and Ronnie been all this time?

**Andy: **(jumps at hearing Grell and drops the book) W-well...searching for the d-demon...(twiddles fingers)

**Grell: **(glares) I know that! (Lays back down with a sigh) I mean, they should have found Angelina by now...

**Andy: **Oh...(looks toward the door of the bedroom) She has been pretty quiet...considering...

**Grell: **True, Andy...(Glances at door)

**Andy: **Maybe we should check on her?

**Grell: **(nods and stands up, walking to door)

**Andy: **(follows)

**Grell: **(Opens door and pokes his head in, looking around the room) Scarlet darling~? (Eyes widen as she is nowhere to be seen)

**Scarlet:** (Leaps from a window a few floors down and brushes herself off) Nice try Will... (Looks up at window then sighs, turning and running off to find Madam Red)

**Grell:** She's gone! (Walks around the room, tugging at his hair in worry) My sister has gone out there and that demon woman is going to kill her! (Points to nothing in particular)

**Andy:** (walks to him wearily) C-calm down, Gre-

**Grell:** Don't tell me to calm down!

**Andy:** (jumps back and lands on the bed)

**Grell:** I'm supposed to watch her! Will is going to have my head! And yours!

**Andy:** (gulps and places a hand on his neck as if to protect himself) M-mine?!

**Grell:** Unless we find her! (Grabs Andy's arm and pulls him up) Come on~! (Drags him out of the door)

**Andy: **(Struggles) B-b-but...I shouldn't...JJ will be looking for me and-

**Grell: **You can stay away from your boyfriend for a few hours! He's not going to be out looking for you when he knows you are with moi, now is he~? (Winks)

**Andy: **(sighs) I guess not...


	2. Snippet 2 - Undertaker's Visit

**Fanfiction Snippet 2:**

_(Undertaker pays a visit to the Dispatch in order to have a catch up with his favourite red headed siblings. Andy is, as usual,terrified of anything unusual, so he is obviously scared of the Undertaker and his strange ways.)_

**Undertaker: **There you two are! (chuckles as he walks over to Grell and Scarlet who are sat in Scarlet's office)

**Scarlet:** Undy! (runs over and hugs him) I have missed you soooo much!

**Grell:** What brings you here, Undertaker~?

**Undertaker:** Just paying a visit to my favourite red heads, ehehe~

**Scarlet:** (finally lets him go and smiles) Well it's so wonderful to see you, Undy!

**Undertaker:** As it is to see you two, my dear~ (looks around) Now where is that Spears? I was meaning to speak with him aswell about some changes he made...

**Ronald:** (walks in the room) Scarl'? Have you got those papers for- (sees Undertaker and freezes)

**Andy:** (Follows him inside and stops dead seeing Undertaker)

**Undertaker:** Well if it isn't Mr Knox...ehehe~

**Andy:** (squeaks and hides behind Ronald)

**Ronald:** (chuckles awkwardly) Uh yeah...Hello Undertaker...(scratches the back of his head)

**Undertaker:** And who is this hiding behind you~? (points to an arm clinging to Ronald's waist)

**Ronald:** (smirks as an idea pops into his head) This...(pulls Andy to stand in front or Undertaker) ...Is Andy Shipman...He's one of Scarlet's friends...

**Undertaker:** Oh I see~...(chuckles then raises an eyebrow at seeing him shake) hmmn...(turns to Scarlet) Whats wrong with him? (points his thumb at Andy)

**Scarlet:** (giggles and flicks her hand) Oh he's just shy...

**Grell:** Now that's the understatement of the millennium...

**Undertaker:** Oh well we can soon solve that matter~ ehehe~ (pulls Andy's arm and sits down, tugging the boy to sit down next to him)

**Andy**: (squeaks again and lands on the seat)...

**Ronald:** (grins as his plan to get away from Undertaker works and sneaks out of the room after he retrieves the papers he was looking for)

**William:** Mr Undertaker...(adjusts glasses as he stands in the doorway) As much as I repect you...could you please not scare Mr Shipman...he is enough of a coward already...

**Scarlet:** Will! (glares)

**Undertaker: **I apoligise, Spears ehehe~ It is just so amusing to scare him...and you know how much I love a good laugh~

**William:** Yes...just as we all know...

**Grell:** Usually at someone's expense when they fall in a coffin and get locked in it!

**Undertaker:** (burts into laughter)

**William:** (sighs in irritation) Did you have to remind him of that, Sutcliff?

**Scarlet:** (giggles and covers her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself)

**William:** Oh don't you start aswell...

**Scarlet:** Sorry...ehehe...I can't help it...haha...

**Grell:** Oh im glad you find it funny! (pouts) I couldn't get to Sebas-chan because little mr nervous was sat on it

**Andy:** Und-dertak-ker m-made m-me...(hiding behind chair)

**Scarlet:** Bwahahaha! (falls backward laughing)

**Undertaker:** BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (shakes the room with his laughter)

**William: **(sighs) Honestly...(leaves the room)

**Andy:** (follows William out the room, seeing that William is "slightly" less scary than Undertaker...especially if the Undertaker is laughing)


	3. Snippet 3 - The Shinigami Meet Host Club

**Fanfiction Snippet 3:**

_(This next idea came to me when watching Ouran High School Host Club. I wondered to myself just what would happen if my Black Butler people met the Ouran Host Club people. So here it is...Scarlet and Grell get bored, so they decide to go for a wander, when they see someone who looks a lot like William...so they decide to follow him. Seeing this to not end well...William follows the red heads, along with Ronald and Harley. They end up following this person all the way to the third music room of Ouran High...Grell and Scarlet open the door and...)_

**Host Club:** Welcome my Princesses...(all dressed up as Romeo's)

**Grell: **(Stares in awe)

**Scarlet:** Uh...sorry...wrong room? (turns to leave)

**Tamaki: **(Heads over to Scarlet, holding his hand out) Please honour us by gracing us with your presence, my lady...

**Scarlet**: (swoons) Okay...(squeals with a huge blush on her face)

**Grell:** Ah~! Finally! A room of handsome young men to fawn all over me! And their all dressed like the Romeo's I am in need of! I finally have another star crossed lover other than Sebastian~! (sways from side to side and fangirls)

**Tamaki:** (leads Scarlet over to a seat)

**Scarlet:** (Sits down and giggles like a little schoolgirl)

**Tamaki:** Would you like some tea, my lady?

**Grell:** Hey! Why is she getting all the attention?! (looks up when someone walks to him)

**Kyouya:** (Bows) May I lead you to a table, miss?

**Grell:** (squeals) But ofcourse Wi-..I mean my Romeo~!

**Scarlet:** (blushes and nods, still giggling) I'd love some...uh...what is your name?

**Tamaki:** I am Tamaki Suoh...and may I ask who this lovely lady is that I am addressing?

**Scarlet:** (smirks and giggles) I am Scarlet Sutcliff~ (points to Grell) And that person over there is my brother, Grell.

**Tamaki:** (eyes widen) B-brother? (goes into a corner and sits down, hugging his knees) I didn't even notice it was a man...

**Hikaru:** It seems our lord is in another one of those moods...

**Kaoru:** It seems so, Hikaru...

**Haruhi:** Who are those two anyway? I haven't seen them here before...

**Mori:** (shrugs) I have no idea...but I wonder if Kyouya has realised that one is a man...(points to Grell)

**Kaoru/Hikaru:** Thats a man? How weird! (shrugs)

**Haruhi:** (glares at them) Don't talk so loudly! He will hear you!

**Hikaru:** Oh stop worrying...(puts his hands on his hips)

**Kaoru:** He's too interested in Kyouya Sempai ...(puts his hands on his hips)

**Hikaru:** ...to listen to what we are saying!

**Haruhi:** (sighs)

**Honey:** I wonder if the girl talking to Tama-chan likes cake! (picks up a huge piece of cake and walks over)

**Scarlet:** Uh...Tamaki?...are you ok?

**Honey:** Hi~! You are really pretty!

**Scarlet:** Awww! How cute! Thank you~!...But do you know what's wrong with him? (points to Tamaki)

**Honey:** Tama-chan? He does that all the time... Do you like cake?

**Scarlet: **(shrugs) sure-

**Honey: **Here! (places the cake on the table in front of her) Try that cake~! Its got strawberries and cream! (Hugs his bunny)

**William:** (walks inside, un-noticed)

**Ronald:** What is this place, Senpai?

**William:** If I am correct in thinking...I would say it is a host club of some sort...

**Harley:** (walks inside and wanders around aimlessly) A host club? How ridiculous! Why have hosts when you have a butle-

**Hikaru/Kaoru:** Hello, princess!

**Harley:** (jumps) oh uh...hi...

**Hikaru:** We haven't

**Kaoru:** Seen you at the school before.

**Hikaru:** Are you new?

**Harley:** No...I don't go to this school...I followed that scum here! (points at William)

**Hikaru:** Scum? (looks at Will)

**Kaoru:** Where? (looks at Will)

**Hikaru/Kaoru:** (blinks) He looks like Kyouya Senpai...

**Harley:** Who? (raises eyebrow)

**Hikaru:** Anyway...

**Kaoru:** Let's play...

**Hikaru/Kyouya:** The which one is Hikaru...GAME~!

**Harley:** ...Let's not...(walks off)

**Hikaru/Kyouya:** ...eh?

**Haruhi:** Someone actually denied the challenge? (chuckles) bad luck, you two...

**Ronald:** Hey! Who's the blond flirting with my-..i mean your girl, Senpai?

**William:** what do you mean? (looks over and sees Tamaki with Scarlet)...(growls) We will soon see to that...(makes his way over to them)

**Tamaki:** So that girl over there...is a man?

**Scarlet:** (Giggles) Yep...but don't tell him i told you...he likes to be addressed as a woman...he thinks of himself as a woman, trapped in a man's body...

**Tamaki:** Oh...(confused)

**William:** Scarlet...? (glares at her)

**Scarlet:** (squeals happily and stands up to hug him) Will!

**William:** (points death scythe in front of her to stop her hugging him) What are you doing in a host club?

**Scarlet:** I don't even know myself...one minute...me and Grell were following you...then you disappeared into this room...and now I'm having tea with Tamaki here~ (hugs Tamaki's arm) And having cake with this adorable little guy...they call him Honey Senpai~ How cute is that~?

**Tamaki:** (staring at scythe nervously)

**Ronald:** Who? (grits teeth)

**Scarlet:** What's wrong with you two? (looks back and forth at Ronald and Will)

**Honey:** Scar-chan? Who are they?

**Scarlet:** Oh...(points to Will) this is William T Spears, my husband...and the other one is Ronald Knox, one of my best friends...

**Honey:** Hi Ron-chan, Will-chan! (smiles, hugging his bunny)

**Ronald:** Ron-chan? (Raises eyebrow then sees Haruhi out the corner of his eye) Isn't that a girl?

**Tamaki:** Wha?! (Goes into the corner again and sits down, hugging his knees)

**Scarlet:** Look what you did, Ronnie!

**Ronald:** What did I do? (Spots a few girls and walks over to them)

**Scarlet:** (rolls eyes and eats her cake)

**William:** Knox! This is not the time for flirting! (groans)

**Scarlet:** Oh relax, Will! Have some cake! (hands him some)

**William:** I'd rather not...

**Harley:** For the last time...I don't want to play "The which one is Hikaru game"!

**Hikaru/Kaoru:** Why not?

**Harley:** Because!

**Grell:** You told them?!

**Scarlet:** huh?

**Grell:** That cute guy got told I was a man!

**Scarlet:** what? (glares at Tamaki) I told you not to tell!

**Tamaki:** (growing mushrooms in the corner) Sorry...

**Haruhi:** Oh now he's growing mushrooms again...

( The door of the Black Magic Club creaks open)

**Nekozawa:** (pokes his head out slightly, and Beelzenef looks around) Did I hear new voices?

**Grell/Scarlet:** Who's that?

**Tamaki:** That's Nekozawa...

**Haruhi:** He's president of the Black Magic Club...

**Harley:** Black Magic Club? (squeals)

**Nekozawa:** Join...?

Harley: Hell yeah! (rushes inside)

**Hikaru**/Kaoru: Wait!

(door slams)

**Scarlet:** I should have known she'd want to join a club like that...

**Grell:** She is a dark afterall...

**William:** Nevermind that...let's leave...Mr Knox?

**Ronald:** (sat with a group of girls) I must say you ladies are not just gorgeous, but quite delightful to be around aswell...I must join this club...(winks)

**Girls:** (Fangirls and squeals) You would be a wonderful host, Ronald!


End file.
